


Irene_Adler te ha añadido a su lista de amigos

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si John se animara a abrirse un Livejournal? ¿Soportaría el acoso de una conocida que desea ser su amiga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irene_Adler te ha añadido a su lista de amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Crack, horrorosamente crack. Posiblemente OoC, sí, eso también.

Ese sería el primer día, en mucho tiempo, que John Watson podría disfrutar de un periodo de soledad, y pensaba aprovecharlo.

Sherlock se encontraba fuera, envuelto en algún caso al que no había deseado ir acompañado. En su momento le molestó un poco, pero luego se dijo que podría usar ese tiempo para entretenerse con su nuevo descubrimiento: el Livejournal.

Le gustaba su blog, y se enorgullecía de que fuera tan visitado, pero estaba consciente de que de no ser por las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes que compartía con el mundo, a nadie le interesaría mucho su vida.

No le molestaba en verdad, ya que no era una persona que disfrutara ser el centro de atención, prefería un perfil más bajo, por así decir; sin embargo, desde hacía meses se preguntaba qué tan interesante resultaría abrir un nuevo blog en el que solo hablara acerca de sí mismo. Una suerte de catarsis de las tensiones de cada día sin necesidad de pagarle a un terapeuta.

Cuando se lo mencionó a Molly, en una de sus últimas visitas al laboratorio, ella le dijo que debería abrirse un Livejournal, ya que si optaba por otro blog tal y como el que ya llevaba, podría prestarse a confusión. Además, según le confió, esta página le permitiría acceder a una privacidad que ella encontraba muy liberadora, y como él también era algo reservado, seguro que también lo apreciaría.

John no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo, y sin pensarlo mucho, por temor a arrepentirse, se abrió una cuenta sin saber muy bien de qué trataba; después de todo, si no le gustaba, podría cerrarlo cuando quisiera, y el servicio era gratuito.

Según se enteró en un principio, era común que las personas usaran nombres de usuarios muy diferentes a los reales a fin de proteger su identidad, pero a él nunca se le había dado muy bien el anonimato, así que optó por un sencillo _doctorwatson_ , que por suerte no estaba tomado; escogió una apariencia sobria y sencilla tal y como Molly le explicó, y publicó su primera entrada, una muy breve que sirviera como introducción.

No recibió comentarios.

En cuanto le habló a Molly al respecto, ella le explicó que poco a poco, y según se incrementara su flist (una lista de amigos, por lo que pudo entender), recibiría más visitas y, lógicamente, más comentarios. Le aconsejó paciencia, y luego de pedirle su nombre de usuario, lo añadió.

Esta era otra ventaja que le sedujo desde un principio; la posibilidad de que solo las personas que él aceptara como “amigos” tuvieran acceso a sus entradas. De este modo, podría escribir acerca de lo que deseara, y no se enteraría medio mundo; solo debía escribir una entrada que apareciera como la primera por defecto en la que anunciaba que su diario era “friends only” y que no añadiría a ninguna persona que no le comentara en la respectiva entrada acerca de cuál era su interés para añadirlo.

Molly, claro, tuvo razón al aconsejarle paciencia, ya que pronto empezó a recibir algunos comentarios en esta entrada, la mayoría preguntándole acerca de si se trataba del mismo doctor Watson, compañero del detective Sherlock Holmes. Él respondía honestamente y si estas personas se mostraban interesadas en añadirlo a su flist, él se tomaba un tiempo para revisar sus perfiles, a fin de saber qué clase de “amigos” estaría invitando a conocer su diario, y si le convencían, procedía a añadirlos también.

Pasadas unas cuantas semanas, tenía una pequeña lista de contactos, todas personas que encontraba interesantes por alguna u otra razón, y que visitaban sus entradas para hacer comentarios, así como él hacía con las suyas.

Lo último de lo que escribió fue acerca de una cirugía bastante complicada que tuvo a inicios de semana, y una discusión con Sherlock acerca de su mal hábito de dejar restos humanos en la nevera.

Todo iba muy bien hasta esa mañana en que revisó su correo electrónico y se encontró con esto:

_Irene_Adler ha hecho un comentario en su entrada._

John miró el nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Volvió a leer el correo y maldijo una vez más. ¿Sería algún tipo de broma de un tonto aburrido? Tal vez a alguien se le ocurrió la gran idea de abrirse una cuenta con ese nombre y pensó que sería divertido molestarlo justamente a él; ya le había pasado en el blog.

De modo que abrió el mensaje, y leyó con atención.

_Estimado doctor:_

_Imagine mi sorpresa al enterarme de que ha caído usted en las redes de esta agradable y discreta red social. He de confesar que desde hace algún tiempo disfruto de este pasatiempo que se ha convertido casi en una adicción; me alegra comprobar que no soy la única ¿No sería encantador que pudiésemos ser amigos? Piense en las ventajas, podremos hablar de un conocido en común sin que él se entere, será divertido; además, este medio no permitirá que haga ningún ruido que lo perturbe, sé lo mucho que le disgustan, especialmente los jadeos._

_Irene Adler_

La alusión al sonido lo convenció de que se trataba de quien más temía. Jamás había escrito en su blog acerca del tono de aviso que Irene Adler grabó en el teléfono de Sherlock.

Mientras borraba el mensaje que de ninguna manera iba a contestar, se dijo que esa sería una respuesta más que clara para esa mujer; no la deseaba cerca y mucho menos dentro de su página de amigos.

_Irene_Adler le ha añadido a su lista de amigos_

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¿Qué no sabía acaso que añadir a una persona sin su consentimiento previo era una tremenda falta de cortesía? Desde luego que lo hizo a propósito, quizá en venganza al no obtener una respuesta a su comentario; qué actitud tan infantil. Pensó en llamar a Molly y preguntarle si había alguna forma de bloquear a una persona en esa red social, pero no deseaba parecer un paranoico.

Así que decidió no concederle más de su tiempo; si ella deseaba añadirlo, bien, era su problema. Todas sus entradas eran privadas y mientras él no la añadiera de vuelta, no podría leer nada de lo que publicaba; a ver cómo le sentaba eso.

Quince minutos después de tomar esa decisión, y cuando había vuelto a recuperar su ritmo cardiaco luego del disgusto, recibió un nuevo correo.

_Irene_Adler le ha enviado un mensaje privado_

¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué deseaba esa mujer de él? Pensó seriamente en ignorar el mensaje y continuar con lo suyo, pero la curiosidad fue más poderosa, así que lo abrió.

_Estimado doctor:_

_Le he tomado siempre por un caballero y encuentro muy descortés su actitud, ¿le parece que es esta forma de tratar a una dama? No recuerdo haber escrito nada que pudiera considerar incorrecto, tan solo le he ofrecido mi desinteresada amistad. No cuento con muchas personas a las que pueda considerar de confianza, y me alegró el encontrármelo por estos lares; lamento profundamente que mi presencia le sea tan desagradable._

_Irene Adler_

John supo que era una tontería de su parte, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al leer el mensaje. ¿Fue tal vez demasiado grosero? Cierto que esa mujer no había hecho más que meterlo en problemas desde su primer encuentro, pero desde su “muerte” no había vuelto a saber de ella, y tal vez se encontrara en algún lugar remoto, alejada de la civilización y ese sencillo entretenimiento era el único medio que le servía de distracción.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, ya que sabía de hacerlo se arrepentiría, escribió una respuesta a ese último mensaje.

_Señorita Adler:_

_Lamento si la he ofendido de alguna forma, no ha sido en lo absoluto mi intención; me vi impulsado quizá por la sorpresa al recibir su mensaje del todo inesperado. Este es también un pasatiempo para mí, y como podrá fácilmente suponer al leer la primera entrada en la que dejo claro que este diario es solo para amigos, valoro mucho mi privacidad. No pretendo incomodarla de ninguna forma, pero sabrá entender que me resultaría muy difícil considerarla una amiga, por lo que apelo a su comprensión y espero sepa aceptar mi decisión. Confío se encuentre bien._

_John Watson_

Listo, eso sería suficiente; cortés y claro, no podría malinterpretar nada de lo que allí ponía. Tras suspirar aliviado, John presionó la tecla de enviar y volvió su atención a la lista de amigos que llevaba ya casi una hora intentando revisar.

Al pasar otra hora sin recibir nuevos mensajes, se sintió más tranquilo; al parecer había comprendido su posición y, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, respetaba su decisión. Si Sherlock lo supiera, seguro que lo encontraría muy sospechoso, pero él no era tan suspicaz.

Cuando momentos después recibió el aviso de un nuevo correo, lo abrió con cierta aprehensión, pero al ver de qué se trataba, no pudo evitar una sonrisa entusiasmada.

_Usted ha recibido un virtual gift_

Era el primer regalo virtual que recibía desde que abrió su cuenta, y se apresuró a mirar en su perfil, emocionado por ese gesto inesperado.

Unos sugerentes y rojos labios resaltaban en la línea vacía destinada a los obsequios virtuales, y al fijarse en la dedicatoria, suspiró con cierto bochorno.

_¿Su primer beso, doctor Watson? Qué delicioso privilegio._

Dejó pasar las segundas intenciones del mensaje, y creyó que lo más correcto era agradecer de forma adecuada el gesto.

_Señorita Adler:_

_Agradezco profundamente el regalo virtual que me ha enviado, no debió molestarse. De cualquier forma, ha sido muy amable de su parte, gracias._

_John Watson_

La noche estaba ya al caer cuando terminó con los asuntos pendientes; no solo revisó su flist y dejó algunos comentarios, sino que actualizó el blog con un caso del que Sherlock se encargó el mes anterior y del que no había encontrado tiempo para escribir, contestó correos de algunos colegas, y al fin, pudo ver su bandeja de entrada vacía, lo que le produjo una enorme satisfacción.

Miró su reloj, y tras pensarlo un momento, decidió que iría a cenar fuera, no tenía ganas de preparar nada, y no deseaba tampoco molestar a la señora Hudson.

Antes de cerrar la computadora, sin embargo, hizo lo que llevaba todo el día deseando; visitar el Livejournal de Irene Adler.

Cierto que podría parecer un poco hipócrita de su parte, considerando que había dejado tan en claro que no deseaba tener mayor contacto con ella, pero ya que fue esta quien se puso en contacto con él, no habría nada de malo en dar un vistazo.

Esperaba una página impresionante, con muchas entradas y comentarios, pero le sorprendió encontrar un diario de apariencia aún más espartana que el suyo, actualizado por última vez hacía ya un mes, y sin un solo comentario.

Esto le extrañó tanto, que aún antes de reparar en lo que hacía, estaba ya en su perfil, y observó con cierta lástima que apenas si se podían visualizar a un par de contactos, no había mayor información de usuario, y, algo que le pareció lamentable, ni un solo virtual gift.

Sacudió la cabeza con pesadez, chasqueando la lengua, dividido entre salir de la página, y quedarse allí un momento más.

Al final, con un ojo entrecerrado y convencido de que estaba cometiendo uno de los peores errores de su vida, dirigió el cursor a la opción que buscaba y apretó el botón.

Sin pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, cerró su sesión, y apagó el ordenador. Luego fue por su abrigo, las llaves, y se encaminó al restaurante más cercano.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una mansión que haría las delicias de cualquier amante del arte, una joven mujer, exquisitamente ataviada y con una bandeja en las manos, tocó una puerta, y tras recibir permiso para entrar, se aproximó al escritorio que dominaba la habitación.

—El Martini que pediste.

—Gracias, querida.

Irene Adler le sonrió a su asistente, y tomando la copa, se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Buenas noticias?

Le gustaba por eso, era tan perspicaz.

Con una sonrisa, le señaló el nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de correo electrónico.

_doctorwatson le ha añadido a su lista de amigos_

—Las mejores, Violet, acabo de ganar un nuevo amigo—y tras hacer un brindis, se recostó en el sillón con una aún más amplia sonrisa.

 


End file.
